1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a universal remote controller, and more particularly, a universal remote controller driven by using a card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology develops over time, a lot of electronic devices are produced to have a wireless control function. A user may use an exclusive remote controller to control an electronic device from a distance to execute functions. For example, the user may use an exclusive remote controller of a television to control the channel to be displayed, an exclusive remote controller of an audio system to control the volume, an exclusive remote controller of an air conditioning system to control the temperature, etc. The above mentioned remote controllers use wireless transmitters to wirelessly transmit control signals. Examples of the control signals include infrared signal, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) signal, Bluetooth signal, radio frequency signal, etc.
In general, each of the above mentioned electronic devices has a corresponding exclusive remote controller to perform remote control functions and is exclusively produced by the manufacturer for a corresponding electronic device. However, after being used for a period of time, such exclusive remote controllers may break and unable to be used. In this case, the user may choose to buy exclusive remote controllers to control operation of the electronic devices or buy a universal remote control to replace all of the exclusive remote controllers. Although buying an exclusive remote controller for an electronic device can solve the problem of replacing the broken exclusive remote controller of the electronic device, the exclusive remote controller may be too expensive or has already stopped production. Thus, there would be difficulty in executing such solution. Another way to solve the problem is by using a universal remote controller. A wireless remote control replication function of a universal remote controller may be used to replicate the wireless remote control signals corresponding to keys of an exclusive remote controller through a wireless receiver (i.e. infrared (IR) receiver). The user may use the database stored in the universal remote controller to gradually set a key or a group of keys of the universal remote controller to correspond to the wireless remote control code of the exclusive remote controller. However, when using the universal remote controller, because of the complexity of the operation and the lack of indicators on the universal remote controller on how to gradually set a key or a group of keys of the universal remote controller to correspond to the wireless remote control code of the exclusive remote controller, the user must manually set each of the key functions of the universal remote controller while referring to instructions in the user's manual. When the user's manual gets lost, the user may not be able to set or properly use the universal remote controller. Therefore, it is important that the universal remote controller is easy and convenient to use.